Optoelectronic components, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), for example, generally have two opposite contact areas, wherein one of the contact areas is often mounted onto an electrically conductive carrier, for example, onto a region of a chip housing which is provided with a metallization layer.
The electrical contact-connection of the further contact area is conventionally produced by means of a bonding wire. In order to produce an electrically conductive connection between the bonding wire and the chip surface to be contact-connected, a region of the chip surface is provided with a metallic layer, the so-called bonding pad. However, the metal layer has the disadvantage that it is optically non-transparent and part of the light generated in the chip is absorbed thereby. However, reducing the area of the bonding pad is technically possible only to a limited extent and increases the production cost.
In order to reduce the problem of the shading of part of the surface of an optoelectronic component which is provided for coupling out radiation, it is known from Japanese patent publication JP 09283801 A for an electrode arranged on the surface of the semiconductor chip to be contact-connected in wire-free fashion with an electrically conductive transparent layer composed of indium tin oxide (ITO). In this case, the side flanks of the semiconductor chip are electrically insulated from the conductive transparent layer by an insulating layer composed of SiO2.